Mind games
by thenerdyangel
Summary: /AU-ish/Arianna and Loki's love continues, but for how long? Love is a stupid thing, but it's a lot worse when people start to play games. *created character (PREVIOUSLY USED IN MIND GAMES)* Loki shipping
1. Bath time

This is going to be all cute and smushy but I don't care! I've created this ship and I will do what I want! Hope you all like it though :3

(yes porn. Oh well, not like I'm the only one!)

**Bath time**

"Have you seen Loki?" Arianna asked the others as she entered the front room. It had been weeks since her fall and her legs and arms had healed completely, but she was still sore. This morning she found a letter taped to the window addressed to Loki, but she hadn't seen him.

"Nope" Clint replied through mouthfuls of cereal, making Arianna screw her face up in disgust, but not in a mean way because it made him laugh.

"Check his room again" Natasha offered kindly, rolling her eyes at Clint's grossness.

Arianna laughed and walked into Loki's room, he wasn't in his room but she could hear running water, placing the letter on his table she went into his en suite where the huge fibreglass bathtub was full of warm water an bubbles, she smiled, for some reason finding it cute.

"You shouldn't have come in here" he whispered behind her, his breathe tickling her ear.

"Why ever not?" she smiled, whispering back.

He laughed and turned her around to face him, he greeted her gently with a kiss "because" he grinned before pushing her backwards so she fell into the bath.

She spluttered and stood up, her clothes soaking wet and covered in bubbles, sticking to her, she pulled her jumper off so she was left in a white vest and black denim shorts. "Loki!" she frowned "that wasn't nice at all"

Loki chuckled "for me it was, I like teasing you, plus you look _very_ attractive when you're wet" he winked

She pushed her soaked hair back and went to grab a towel, she was stopped by him standing in front of her. "Loki gimme a towel!"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Because"

"Not a valid reason!"

"Is!"

"Hate you!"

"Arianna?"

"Yes?"

"Run."

"What…?"

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, his eyes looked playful and cute, and making her heart beat a little faster. She slowly backed out of the bathroom, he followed. She turned around and ran through his room, he was right at her heels, squealing she ran through the halls, speeding up and making the others frown in confusion.

"Oh no" she giggled, realising there was no where else to run as she'd gone straight to the huge glass walls of the front room.

"Oh no indeed" he laughed, pressing her against the window with his body, bubbles smeared and popped against the window as he kissed her hard and passionately.

"Oh god that's so gross" Clint groaned at them "get a room!"

Arianna giggled as they pulled apart, then frowned again as Loki picked her up and put her on his shoulder "oh we _will_" he grinned at Clint, making his face screw up.


	2. From red to white

**From red to white**

Loki threw Arianna onto her bed, All Tim Low's 'Time bomb' playing from her iPod dock she'd left on this morning as she hadn't expected to be distracted.

After weeks of research on vampires, Loki had found out quite a lot about Arianna without her knowing. One of the things was the impact of blood.

"_Typically the desire for blood cannot be contained, when a human is fed from, neither the drinker nor the human will be harmed. The wounds a human receives from a vampire will be healed due to the saliva and genetics in the biter. Blood isn't food to vampires as stories tell, the taste is positively divine to a vampire and can increase cravings. The taste of human blood is seductive to all vampires, and no matter your gender or age, the vampire will always be aroused._

_Blood drinking is erotic for vampires, biting is erotic for both."_

Naturally, Loki liked this. He wasn't sure what would happen as he certainly wasn't human, hopefully it'd be better than the blood of some mewling quim. Gently he got on top of her, a knee both side of her hips, kissing her hard so she was pressed hard against the mattress.

"Change" he demanded quietly, she knew what he meant but didn't feel comfortable doing so. "It's okay, it's just you" he whispered, kissing her neck as he sensed her hesitation.

After a few minutes of debating with herself, Arianna did as Loki requested. Her eyes were now bright red and her teeth a lot sharper.

He returned to kissing her hard, holding her waist as she held his shoulders. Purposely Loki turned his head slightly so one of her fangs wounded his bottom lip, his blood slowly trickling down towards his neck.

"Oh God Loki did that hurt? Are you…" she trailed off as the scent hit her hard, eyes snapping towards the thick red liquid travelling down, she bought her face closer to his, striking out her tongue so a tiny drop landed on it. The taste burned her tongue, not in a painful way but addictive and intriguing. Cautiously she dragged her tongue upwards, cleaning the blood that had leaked. After she'd finished he pressed his lips against hers, letting the blood flow into her mouth and down her throat, burning and tingling on its way.

Loki could feel Arianna's heartbeat against his chest; it had picked up an awful lot; he pressed harder and deepened the kiss, dominating her tongue with his. His cold hands pulled her damp vest over her head before stroking the centre of her back gently, hands travelling down and pulling her shorts off.

She was too mesmerised and distracted by his blood to notice what was going on, Loki pulled his shirt and jeans off before his hands returned to her sides, stroking gently with his thumbs, her leg hitched around his waist and her hands pulled the elastic of his boxers. The research was definitely right. Taking the hint, Loki removed her underwear then his own.

"Ready?" he asked faintly, stroking her cheekbones. She nodded in reply, kissing along his neckline. Slowly he entered her and moved his hips in a gentle motion, her hands were placed on his back and her face in his neck, moaning quietly. Arianna's fingernails dug into his back and her teeth sent a sharp shooting pain into his neck, soon covered with him being highly aroused, again his research was right.

As he quickened the pace, Arianna bit harder so there was a fast flow of blood trickling down her throat, making her moan louder. Loki arched his back as she dug her nails in further and drank from his neck, he groaned her name, sounding rough and pleasured.

After what seemed like hours, they'd both finished and had ended up lying in silence under the sheets, cuddled up to one another. Arianna's eyelashes fluttered, making Loki laugh. Reluctantly her eyes closed and she dozed off into a silent sleep.

**(~)**

It was around 9am when Arianna woke up, she looked up to see Loki still sound asleep, smiling she climbed out of bed and silently got ready in the bathroom, not wanting to wake him.

Today she wore thick black leggings and an Aztec patterned beige jumper as she'd noticed a huge drop in the temperature. Her hair was pulled back into a high pony.

By the time she'd finished clearing the room and getting ready it was 10:30. Slowly she drew back the curtains, expecting the sun to come blaring through, but it didn't, the room brightened but white instead of yellow. Confused, she wiped the condensation from the window to reveal everywhere was covered in thick white snow, even more pouring in large flakes from the sky.

Squealing, she dived on Loki and shook him violently "wake up! Wake up!" she kept shouting at him, he frowned and laughed, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it?"

"SNOW!" she squealed, waving her hands at the window "get up right _now_ Loki! We _need _to go out!"

"Alright alright!" he laughed, walking into the bathroom, brushing his fingers through his hair.

Like a child, Arianna impatiently walked around the room after putting on a pair of furred boots, bouncing from chair to chair, wanting to go outside.

Finally Loki came out, ready and dressed. The moment he walked out she grabbed his wrist and dragged him from her room and to the other avengers.

"Morning!" Bruce smiled at them both, offering coffee.

"No time!" she flustered "you all get your butts outside right now or I'll bring the snow in here!"

Everyone laughed as they wandered around getting ready. Once they were all back together Arianna sprinted down the stairs, going faster than the elevator would of.

As she opened the door a familiar face greeted her, making her jump.

It was a face she really didn't want to recognize.


	3. Hello again

**Hello again**

Arianna's mind was racing, she wanted to scream and run but she was frozen, mouth open and eyes wide. The mumbles of Loki and Clint were growing louder, thank god they were almost here. The man at the door was the same person who'd pushed her off this building. Why the hell was he here?!

The guy grinned and leaned casually on the doorframe as if they were simply friends.

"Hey, Arianna?" Clint called, turning round the corner towards her "do you know where… WHAT THE FUCK?!" he skidded to a halt seeing the man. Loki came round the corner frowning at Clint's cursing; the confused look on his face was soon replaced with pure anger and hatred. Abruptly he was in front of Arianna, covering her protectively.

"What do you want?" Loki hissed at him, clenching his fists.

"It's game time." He said simply, smiling as the other avengers got to the front hall, all in protect-mode.

The man clicked his fingers, sending all of them into darkness.


	4. Game Time

**Game time**

Arianna's eyes opened slowly, she felt groggy, like she'd been hit over the head with something. Using her elbows for support she sat up and looked around. Surrounding her was a glass box; she was _inside_ a glass box. Groaning, she stood up, bright lights shone down on her, the irritating lights that were too bright and made you feel oddly in focus.

"Ah, you're awake" a voice boomed from a black speaker in the corner "we can now begin." The lights shifted so she could now see outside; straight ahead was a red button in a glass case; to the left was Thor, Natasha and Bruce, all tied to metal chairs with wire, gagged with black cloth; to the right was Clint, Steve and Tony all in the same situation. Her stomach churned, this didn't look good. Everyone was here but Loki. Her stomach grew tighter and her heart raced, she was so confused and scared, no idea what was even going on. She spun around, frantically searching for Loki.

She found him. He was unconscious, lying on a huge metal table, arms and ankles wired down. She wanted to scream, cry, throw up, but now wasn't the time. She had to stay calm, for their sakes.

She looked down at herself, she wore a _very_ tight cat suit, it was long sleeved in bright white, it hugged her figure tightly, and her pale blonde hair had been curled and tied up neatly.

"So, what are we playing?" she asked the voice from the speaker, sounding far more confident than she felt.

"Basically, you choose who dies" the voice chuckled "you can choose to save: yourself; the avengers; or that button."

"What does the button do?"

"If you choose it, I won't press it. If you don't choose it, I press it and 100 random people in New York die."

"What about Loki?"

"He's not an option. He works for me now"

"So I just have to pick? Not much of a fun game"

"Ah, I haven't finished yet"

"Continue."

"I'll be releasing random gases into your cube. Enjoy." There was a loud beep and then silence.

Arianna looked up, silently a blue gas was entering the cube, filling her lungs. Suddenly, she went really cold, shivering and teeth chattering, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"If you save yourself, you'll be warm."

Rolling her eyes, she ignored the voice from above and sat crossed legged on the floor, thinking. She frowned, trying to think things out. She needed to save herself in order to save everyone else, but if she saved herself everyone else would die.

_FUCK._

The gas had evaporated and she was back to her normal temperature, curiously she placed her palm on the glass of the cube, a sharp bolt of electric shot up her arm, causing her to pull away fast. Sighing, she stood back up and paced, keeping her distance from the walls. The next gas had begun to hiss its way in, this time bright red, this time her palms and forehead began to sweat, she was boiling hot, her skin felt it was melting into the leather of her suit, Jesus Christ she was hot. She groaned as the temperature increased.

"Made a decision?"

"Yes" she puffed out, rubbing her forehead "yes I've had enough I've chosen"

"State."

"The avengers."

A woman walked out in a black hood, she lifted the case off the button. Arianna closed her eyes and focused her breathing, she was making this plan up as she went along and goodness knows what was going to happen next. The click of the button made her eyes open again. What…? The idiots had forgotten about her power…? The walls of the cube shot up and Loki awakened, grumbling and fighting the wires. Arianna ran at the woman and kicked straight in the stomach, sending her flying into the wall, more men in hoods ran out, she used her self defence knowledge to keep up with them, kicking her legs out, holding her arm out tight, etc, etc. Clenching her eyes shut, she released the avengers from the wire, all of them going straight to her side and defeating the hooded.

Now that they were being taken care of, she ran to Loki's side, pulling the straps off that held him down, her eyes scanned him for cuts or wounds, but there was nothing. She sighed in relief then froze, her eyes returned to his, they were no longer the usual bright green that comforted her, they were dull and boring.

"Loki...?" she shook him gently.

Then all of a sudden she sat bolt upright, back in the glass cube.

"Oh this is fun" the voice boomed around her.


	5. Steve

**Steve**

"You have to be fucking kidding me!" Arianna hissed, fists clenched and teeth gritted, she had seriously had enough of this guys crap already. Everything was as it was before, the avengers lined and tied up, Loki pinned to a table, she in this damn box. "How the fuck do I even _win _this fucking game?!"

"That's a secret." The voice told her flatly, causing her to hiss and kick the metal bar under the glass wall.

"Just tell me, please." Her reply came out weaker and softer than she'd prefer it to be.

"How about I give you another challenge?" they asked, chuckling slightly, not restraining to stop his amusement showing. The question was clearly rhetorical so she didn't waste her breathe with answering; knowing this guy she'd probably need to treasure her oxygen.

Quickly the walls went so white she had to squeeze her eyes shut because of the shooting pain taking over her head. The glass box had turned into worn out muddy grass and beaten down barbed white, the sky was dull blue dotted with grey clouds, it was around 6am considering where the hidden sun was positioned. Looking down at herself, she realised she was still wearing that white leather suit; it seriously looked like it was sprayed on as it was so tight. Ahead of her were several large ditches, surrounded with more barbed wire, not as beaten as the lot on the floor but still not in good condition.

Suddenly, her examination of her setting was interrupted by a load hum and a screech from above, her head snapped up to see what on earth the noise was. Slowly her mouth opened in shock as dozens of WW2 German fighter planes sped over her.

_What the fuck is going o-_

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by a large body throwing itself on top of her and them ending up in one of the ditches, caked in mud and grass.

"Was there really any need to dive on me…? **HOLY SHIT"** her speech suddenly changed as she looked up at the mans face. "Steve?!"

"How do you know my name?" Steve frowned, tilting his head a little. He was dressed in classic military uniform and was very, very muddy, yet he was identical to the modern day Steve.

"Oh my God I can't believe this!" she flustered, poking him to be sure he was actually there and she wasn't in some muddy ditch talking to a rock.

"How the hell do you know who I am?" he asked again, a little sterner.

"Ah… You wouldn't believe me" she chuckled, raising an eyebrow up at him. Man, was he tall.

"Try me." He told her simply, the sternness still in his voice.

"Well, I'm from the future, _your_ future. We're part of the Avengers Initiative" she begun to explain "there's me, a mind controlling vampire; you, a super-soldier; Bruce, he turns into a raging green monster when angered; Natasha, she's an agent but don't underestimate her; Clint, also an agent who happens to be the worlds greatest archer; Thor, he literally a God; and then there's Tony Stark."

"Stark? Howard Stark?"

"His son."

"Howard's son is part of this avengers thing?"

"Mhm, he wears an epic red suit that shoots and stuff…"

"Wow, I bet I'm pretty old then! In your time I mean"

"It's… It's complicated" she couldn't bring herself to tell him, he had to find out for himself, she had read of how upset he was when he found out about the whole freezing and outliving everyone he knew thing.

"I see" he nodded, not bothering to get more information out of her "and why are you here?"

"I have no idea" she shrugged, kicking a bit of the mud "again, complicated…"

"So you're not here by will or on some sort of mission..?"

"Nope, some evil weird guy sent me here in some sort of _game"_

"Game?"

"Don't even ask because I have no idea, I just want to go home" she kicked the mud harder, creating a hole

"We'll figure it out okay? Firstly we gotta get you outta that white suit, it'll attract Germans! Come with me, I'm sure Peggy has something for you!"

"Peggy…"

"Yes Peggy…" he frowned, looking at her as if she were odd and strange, walking along the trench and into a tent. Penny was sitting in a chair flicking through some papers, she looked up at the captains entrance, rubbing her dark red lips together in a faint smile.

"What is it now Captain Rogers?" she asked, a little amused. Her smile turned into an asking frown as Arianna walked into the tent.

"Peggy, this is…" he cut off, realising her hadn't asked her name.

"I'm Arianna" she smiled politely

"And why are you here, miss?" Peggy asked, an eyebrow raised

Arianna looked up at Steve, hinting for him to explain to her as she really wouldn't believe her.

After Steve had explained the whole situation and exactly what Arianna had said to him, Peggy stood up and walked over to her, she was a little taller than Arianna so it was easy for her to look directly into her eyes. Peggy's eyes were dark brown and strict, but Arianna knew she wasn't boring and horrible, she could just tell. "I have no idea what is going on, but I know something is going to happen to Steve, be sure he's looked after in the future" she whispered as quietly as possible, her face remaining straight. "I'll get you something more suitable to wear" she spoke up so Steve could hear

"Thank you" Arianna nodded, signalling her promise.

A while later, Arianna walked from a small tent wearing a pair of olive green trousers that just about fit snugly and a large darker coloured shirt with the sleeves rolled up neatly. She had high length black boots with the trousers tucked in and her hair was tied up high with a camouflage print piece of cloth wrapped neatly in a bow around her head.

As she made her way back to Steve and Peggy, several of the off duty soldiers wolf whistled, winked or nodded a very friendly hello to her. Rolling her eyes she pulled open the sheets of the Captains tent and stepped inside.

"Better" Steve nodded, smiling "so hows about we talk about getting you home?"

Taking a seat on a small wooden bench, she smiled and nodded a little "that'd be great"

"So explain this game to us?" Peggy asked, sitting on the desk in front of her and crossing her arms. After clearing her throat, Arianna explained about the guy on the roof, the glass box, and every detail of the weird recent events. Both Peggy and Steve looked confused and deep in thought.

"Any ideas then..?" Arianna asked them, rubbing her thumb nail.

"Not yet…" Steve replied, frowning, still concentrating.

"I do." Peggy informed her, nodding once.

"Really? What?" Arianna looked up from her hands.

"Maybe you need to find some sort of entrance back to your time?" she suggested, slightly sheepishly.

Steve and Arianna looked at Peggy with their eyebrows raised. "What?" she asked, frowning at them both.

"Nothing" Steve reassured her, shaking his head, blonde hair shaking at its own will "it's a really good idea"

Peggy looked smug, chuckled and nodded at him "I know. Now come on, let's go find your exit back home."

And with that, they set off back to the trenches.


	6. Dead

**Dead**

The wind violently flew across the trench fields, sending dust and dead plants hurtling around, Steve was leading Peggy and Arianna into the trench hole closest to the Germans defence line, Arianna came up with the theory that the mystery guy wasn't going to put her escape on friendly turf. Earlier in the path, Arianna had tried to use her powers, but this time she didn't have them, nor could she turn into her immortal self. Sighing, she followed Steve closely, coughing at the dust and helping move rocks in the way.

Once they got to a set of wooden ladders (that really didn't look very safe and could cause serious splinters) Steve turned to face them "You're going to have to wait until we start to fight again, then we'll work our way over okay?"

"That's fine" she nodded, swallowing hard. At least he was a super soldier right? Everything would be fine. Hopefully…

Half an hour of waiting and chatting later, soldiers started to pile over the wall, charging at the German army. Cries and shouts were loud and clear, the pop of gun shot and the screech of grenades echoing everywhere, making Arianna's palms sweat.

"It was nice meeting you Peggy; I'll look after him in the future. We all do." She whispered as she hauled herself up after Steve.

"Be careful!" Peggy shouted, her British accent standing out from the German and American muffles.

Empty grenades, mud, rock, bullets, remaining gun and bodies lay everywhere already. Every so often Steve would pull Arianna to the ground or out of the way. As fast as they could they sprinted across the field, they were both faster than average and neither got tired out. Any Germans who got in the way of them were quickly handled by Steve; he didn't even use his gun other than to get rid of further away obstructions.

Finally they were at the German trenches, most of their soldiers were up on the battle field so they were unnoticed as they climbed in and started to look for some sort of sign.

"Look!" Arianna called quietly to Steve, pointing out a delicate and sophisticated-looking piece of glass. It looked too different to be something like a discarded bottle as the edges were almost glowing and it looked too neat. With that, Steve started to tear the rock and soil that surrounded it, the square getting bigger and bigger.

All of a sudden there was a clicking noise from behind Arianna, slowly she turned around to face a German soldier with his gun loaded and aimed straight at her neck. Obviously she couldn't get out of here easily. With a quick kick of his shins, a punch in the gut and a grab by the wrists, Arianna had the soldier pinned up against the mud wall. Closing her eyes she put the gun to his head and shot him, then releasing his body and walking away. She didn't feel at all good after killing him, but what happened had to be done.

"There" Steve pointed, the glass now bigger and shinier "your doorway home"

"Thank you" she nodded, hugging him quickly and kissing his cheek. She walked back a few paces and got in position to sprint "And Steve? Stay strong. Everything gets better, I promise"

Shards of glass flew everywhere, creating a loud noise, echoing what seemed like everywhere, the glass was cold and sharp on Arianna's pale skin but she clenched her eyes shut and forced her way through, ignoring everything but the thoughts of where she should be.

With a groan, she landed on a white tiled floor, bits of glass and mud sprawled around her. She sat up and looked from left to right; she was back in the room! The avengers were tied up, Loki on the bed, and the red button cased on a stand. Quickly she got to her feet and dusted herself off; she was still wearing the army uniform and had small smears of mud on her cheeks.

A few hooded men came rushing in, she easily disposed of them, simply by kicking and punching, fighting properly, no weapons, just fist, and when someone grabbed her she would simply lean over and throw them from her grasp. Men lay everywhere unconscious or groaning on the floor, smiling she walked towards a white bolted door. Her anger did everything for her, she didn't need super strength or her powers to get in, she just simply booted the door off its hinges. Snarling, she walked in and grabbed the man by the shoulder and spun him around. His face remained amused and entertained, but if you looked closely the fear was visible.

"Enough is enough." She said, her voice sounded powerful and threatening, which is how she felt.

"But we haven't finished playing!" he teased, winking at her "oh and I love the outfit, such a turn on!"

Automatically her hand swept across his face hard, slapping him, feminine style. Blood and a hand mark remained where her hand had hit, the guy shuffled awkwardly and rubbed his cheek. Anger was all she felt at that moment, it burned viciously around inside her, causing her to grab the collar of the mans coat and pin him against the wall how she had done to the German, but this time she felt good in hurting someone she hated so much. Sharply she punched his jaw, making him slump on the floor, she kicked his sides repeatedly before picking him back up and throwing him in the chair.

"Game over" she hissed before grabbing a piece of glass and pushing it straight through his chest. After a small groan and a squeak, the man slumped over.

Dead.


	7. Wake up

**Wake up**

Arianna's breath got a little heavier as she dropped the glass and leaned on the huge control panel. She wiped her bloody hands on her legs before letting down her hair and running her cold hands through it. Her stomach churned and felt as if thousands of nails were being dragged through there, making her feel sick.

First things first she needed to get rid of all of the hooded agents. There was a row of buttons labelled 'STAFF' which presumably meant the hooded. Not really knowing what to do, she pressed 'DISMISS' and looked to the security cameras installed at the sides. Few by few the hooded became un-hooded and left. They clearly were paid to sit there and had a fight when something like a stupid light flashed. How interesting.

Now to get the avengers loose, clearly it was going to be the button that said 'RELEASE.'

Shortly, Natasha popped around the corner "way to go you!" she smiled kindly "I'll sort out these buttons, go to Loki."

Nodding a thank you, Arianna ran out of the room, ignoring the dead body, and down to the back of the room where Loki lay unconscious on a marble sacrificial table. Gently she shook him; Natasha had pressed a button which undid the straps.

"Loki?" she asked quietly, leaning over his face "Loki wake up!"

He remained still, making her shake him a little harder. Bruce put his hand gently on her shoulder, making her jump "let me have a look okay?"

Arianna nodded but remained where she was, holding Loki's hand tightly. Violently she chewed the skin of her lip, not wanting to cry in front of everyone else. Inside her mind was trying to force the fact that he was dead down her throat, but another part of her fought back and told her to keep hope. Sniffling, she rested her head on his chest.

"Loki wake up" she whispered so only he could hear "Loki please, I need you" unable to help it a couple of tears rolled down her pale, mud striped cheeks, as she went to wipe them away a hand overtook hers and did it for her. Presuming it was Bruce or one of the others she kept her eyes shut. "Leave me alone" she murmured, her voice sounding rough and tired.

"If that's what you want my dear, but you were the one asking me to wake up."


	8. Home

**Home**

"Loki!" Arianna shouted, sitting up so he could, but just as he did she wrapped her arms around his neck tight and protectively "you're okay"

"Of course I am silly" he chuckled, holding her "I am Loki of Asgard and-"

"Shut up!" she laughed, cutting him off mid sentence "I don't care where you're _of _or what your position of _there_ is, you fool!"

He laughed and buried his face gently in her hair, taking a deep breathe and holding her even closer "well then" he pretended to sound hurt and sad "there we have it"

Rolling her eyes she pressed her lips against his, the taste of blood and Propofol mixing in their mouths, making the kiss sweet and warm. Ignoring the blood, Arianna kept the kiss meaningful, holding Loki close and delicately pecking his lips.

A cough made her pull away a little and turn around, it was Steve.

"Steve!" She grinned, sitting herself on Loki's lap "everything okay?"

"Sure" he laughed "the cars here to take us home"

Arianna sighed happily and stood up "home" she repeated after Steve "yes, I want home."

Chuckling, Loki wrapped his arms around her waist as they followed Steve to the black limousine outside. Politely, Steve opened the door for Arianna and motioned for her to get in; his smile was polite and gentle just as he'd seen in his past. "Thank you Steve" she smiled before ducking in, pulling Loki with her.

Soon all the avengers were in the limo and handing round drinks, laughing at the fact no one had a clue what just happened.

"You two are gross" Clint whined at Loki and Arianna who were quite passionately having a make out session in the seats further away.

"Oh leave them alone" Natasha laughed, sipping her drink

"But it's so damn gross!" he argued, frowning and throwing the champagne bottle lid at Arianna's back, in a failed attempt to make them stop.

"If it were you it's be a different story" Natasha told him, raising an eyebrow and smiling smugly as he leaned back in his seat, drinking, clearly defeated.

**(~~~)**

Once they'd arrived home, they all lounged in the front room with boxes of pizza and more alcoholic beverages. Loki and Arianna lay on one of the sofas, legs entwined. They were all watching some old black and white movie about some random dog.

"Arianna?" Steve spoke up, breaking the long silence.

"Yeah?" she replied, shuffling a little so she was leaning into Loki more.

"Where did you end up?"

"Pardon?" she asked, even though she knew what he meant.

"You disappeared from the cube and then came back dressed like that" he nodded at her, she'd showered since they'd got back but put the large shirt back on with a pair of small gym shorts as Loki had said he liked it.

Sighing, she looked up at Steve from Loki's chest "Well… Steve… I went to your past."

Everyone looked at Arianna and listened closely as she continued "when you were a Captain in the trenches, you found me, took me to…" she cut off, not wanting to mention Peggy "a friend of yours, got me changed and then you helped me find my way home"

Steve grinned "so I helped you?" he looked innocent and his eyes resembled those of a child being praised by their parents.

"Yeah, you helped me" she smiled back softly "because you stayed strong"

_**Okay guys, all done with this story! I know it was really bad but I hoped you liked it, remember! I want your ideas and changes! Feel free to tell me, I accept all ideas and I won't be offended by your criticism **_


End file.
